Vampire
A vampire is one of the main known species in The Hathaway Chronicles. To become a vampire, one must die with vampire blood in their system, and feed to complete the transition, if it is not done within 48 hours, then the person in transition will begin to die. History All vampires are descended from Diane Lalune, a french woman born in 1232, in France. Diane was a witch, dabbled in the dark arts, and sacrificed her coven to turn herself into the first vampire. However, at their dying breaths, they cursed her to never be able to give anyone this gift through her blood, but would purify anyone who dare to have it. However, she was able to redo the spell, this time with her blood as an ingredient, binding them by the sun, a wooden stake as their weakness, and using night as their shield, she successfully turned several unnamed individuals into vampires, all former humans, including Orion Petrescu in 1351. After turning around 20 individuals into what she between 1233 and 1351, they were able to sire vampires, since the curse was only that hybrids could not sire others. Those who were turned by her, were the strongest of their species, as they sired others, and they sired, the potency of their power decreased, but they would still grow stronger as time passed. However, as the years passed, she saw what she had created and was appalled, and begun finding vampires, and using her blood to cure them, but most were by then centuries old, and aged their actual age and died. She even founded the first vampire hunting clan, the Sanguinis clan in the late 1500's, and they documented what her blood could do, cure vampires. Their leader, William Archer, was a descendant of her half brother, who escaped the sacrifice, but the witch gene was lost as each descendant married a human, causing it to go extinct. She cast a spell on the group, gifting them with enhanced strength, and the ability to sense the supernatural. Around 1720 however, Diane vanished, her whereabouts unknown, some say that vampires who did not want to have their kind cured trapped her, and possibly put her body into the sea to rot for all time. However, it was revealed by Jonathan Archer, that the Sanguinis clan decided to seal her body away in the new world, in present day Virginia. Her body was dried of every drop of blood she had, they had a witch desiccate her so she could no longer produce the cure. Since like vampires, it could cure hunters and turn them into humans, since a hunter tried to turn on her, and in their battle, some of her blood got on his face, and into his mouth, which caused him to revert into nothing more then a human, and was easy to kill thereafter. A single vile of her blood however, was left with her, as the witch believed that a balance should still exist. Diane was entombed in a cave, deep in the mountains, near Whitetop, VA. Vampire Abilities Those who were turned by Diane Lalune, were the strongest of their species, as they sired others, and they sired, the potency of their power decreased, but they would still grow stronger as time passed. In special cases, sometimes younger vampires, depending on how far down the sire line goes, they can be several times stronger then their actual age, in such cases such as Seana Kane or Scott Anderson. TBA Sirelines There were only 18 individuals that Diane La Lune sired, due to the curse placed on her before she killed her entire coven, she had to create a very risky spell to turn others into vampires, though none of those attempts were witches, but humans. They were not truly immortal like Diane, for one would have to sacrifice their entire coven, something Sonia Hathaway attempted in 2015; but failed. Known Sirelines * Diane La Lune (Progenitor; Turned 1232 by Sacrificial Spell) ** Markos Adami (Turned 1233) *** [[Sara Hathaway|'Sara Hathaway']] (Turned 1533) **** Several Witches † (Turned around 2013) *** Various Others (1233-) ** 16 Unknown Sired (1233-1351) ** Orion Petrescu (Turned 1351) *** Francis Hathaway (Turned 1568) **** Isabella Hartford ' † (Turned 1569; Unsuccessful) *** 'Claire Hathaway † (Turned 1588) *** Adelaide Hathaway ' † (Turned 1589) *** 'Sonia Hathaway (Turned 1608) *** Riley Kane † (Turned 1857) **** Emila Kane † (Turned 1857) **** Seana Kane (Turned 1904) ***** Scott Aldridge (Turned 1978) ***** Hazel Moore (Turned 1994) ***** [[Isabel Florence|'Isabel Florence']] (Turned 2012) ***** Maggie Crawford (Turned 2012) ***** Eleanor Harris (Turned 2013) *** Maria Wise (Turned 1997) *** Various Others (Turned 1351-) Unknown Sirelines * Unnamed Female Vampire † (Turned before 1888) ** Ethan Norwich (Turned 1888) Known Vampires * Orion Petrescu * Seana Kane * Scott Anderson * Isabel Florence * Alaric Kane * Emila Kane * Francis Hathaway (Hybrid) * Adelaide Hathaway (Hybrid) * Isabella Hartford (Hybrid) * Claire Hathaway (Hybrid) * Sonia Hathaway (Hybrid) * Several Unnamed Vampires Category:Species